Viserys Targaryen
Prince Viserys Targaryen is the second born son of King Aerys II Targaryen and his sister-wife, Queen Dowager Rhaella Targaryen. He has one older brother, King Rhaegar I Targaryen and one younger sister, Princess Daenerys Targaryen. Appearance and Character: Viserys possesses the classical Valyrian features: he has pale skin, silver-blond hair, and pale lilac eyes. Viserys is considered to be a cruel, weak, frightened, impatient, vain, greedy, stupid and foolish man. He is violent and abusive with many including his sister Daenerys, when they were younger. Viserys believes that people should obey him simply because of his birthright and would throw temper tantrums when he was not treated with the respect he thought he was owed, even though he did nothing to earn it. Viserys described his temper as "a dragon", but also referred to himself as such, thinking himself as one of the greatest Targaryens to have ever lived. Viserys's temper hopelessly outweighs his common sense, making him rash, temperamental, impetuous and reckless. When he was a child Viserys was close to his father, The Mad King, King Aerys II Targaryen. His father is the main reason Viserys is the way he is, he had made Viserys believe that as a 'Pure-blooded Dragon' he was entitled to whatever he wanted, even going as far to tell Viserys that he would be a King, that he would be his Heir. This is one of the main reasons that Viserys believes he should be Rhaegar's heir, over his own children. Viserys has a bad relationship with Rhaegar's children, especially Rhaenys and Jaehaerys, for not being 'Pure-blooded Dragons', he still doesn't get on with Aegon, but with Aegon having the traditional Valyrian Targaryen looks, Viserys doesn't have as big of a problem with him. Viserys is also extremely self-deluded and believed himself to be a mighty warrior, like his brother Rhaegar Targaryen, even though he had never wielded a sword against an opponent in his life and didn't truly know the first thing about combat, strategy or warfare. History: Prince Viserys was born in King's Landing in to King Aerys II Targaryen and his sister-wife Queen Rhaella, their first child to survive in the seventeen years since their son Rhaegar's birth, after multiple stillbirths, miscarriages, and infant deaths. The celebrated Viserys was small but robust and beautiful. Aerys's paranoia made him fear for the infant's life beyond reason, however. The Kingsguard watched him day and night, and Rhaella was forbidden to be alone with her son. Aerys insisted that his food taster drink from the breasts of the prince's wet nurse, to make sure she had not smeared poison on her nipples. The king burned gifts sent by Westerosi lords, thinking they might be cursed. Lord Tywin Lannister hosted a tournament in honor of Viserys's birth in Lannisport, but only Aerys and Rhaegar attended from the royal family. When Rhaegar married Elia Martell in the Great Sept of Baelor, Aerys refused to allow Viserys to attend. Viserys spent a lot of his childhood on Dragonstone, his mother the Queen Dowager Rhaelle, who had spent most of her life being abused by her husband, King Aerys II Targaryen, Viserys' father, had wanted to leave King's Landing to leave the memories behind. So she moved to Dragonstone to raise Viserys and his younger sister Daenerys. It took a few years before her mother had started to recover from the birth of Daenerys, or the slow recovery to her old self after years of abuse, but the Castellan of Dragonstone Ser Willem Darry, helped her raise Daenerys and Viserys to a point. Viserys was a nice and good brother to Daenerys when she was younger, but when she got older she noticed he started to change, she noticed he started to change he started to get angry and bitter towards people, at first it started towards the people in the castle and then his anger changed towards his family. His talk that he should be Rhaegar's heir, as he was a 'Pure Dragon' and that Dany would be his queen. That was how it started before long her mother and Dany had moved to King's Landing after Viserys had tried to fuck Daenerys and she refused him he had hit her before Ser Barristan Selmy and the guards at Dragonstone had removed Viserys from the room. After arriving at King's Landing she learned that Viserys had left on Dragonstone under constant supervision of guards. Rhaegar had his brother to King's Landing and placed into the Maidenvault after Ser Willem Darry had let him know of some threats Viserys had made to some members of the Household in Dragonstone, after hearing of some of the threats he had made on his own children this was least Rhaegar could do without arresting his brother. His brother stayed in the Maidenvault for a couple of years, when he was let out he was accompanied by some of Rhaegar's most trusted guards. After showing signs of calming down and no more talk of treason against the Crown Prince Aegon, Viserys returned to Dragonstone, this time Rhaegar sent instructions to Ser Willem Darry to have Viserys watched more carefully and guards on him permanently. Events: Category:Character Category:Male Category:Human Category:House Targaryen Category:Prince Category:Targaryen Prince Category:Royal Family Category:The Faith of the Seven Category:Valyrian Category:Child of Incest